


folding stars

by peachfuzz (johniaurens)



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Mutual Pining, RATING IS GOING TO GO UP LOL, Unrequited Love, cupid!spencer, human!morgan, or so it seems, this isnt really that happy of a fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-14 00:56:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5723521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johniaurens/pseuds/peachfuzz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spencer is a Cupid. Derek Morgan is his newest Subject.</p>
            </blockquote>





	folding stars

**Author's Note:**

> Well this is gonna be interesting let me just tell you. Inspired Heavily by "half the world away" by oasis.

Spencer likes his job. 

Being a Cupid is one of the most prestigious positions there are, and he always knew this was what he wanted to do. Aside from angels, Cupids are easily the most respected creatures where he lives. He knows that humans still call it Heaven. It makes him chuckle, sometimes. They just call it Otherworld. 

Being a Cupid isn't really that difficult of a job, but it is very time consuming and requires such extensive knowledge on humans that teams never quite have enough Cupids in them to make the units balanced. Spencer has several degrees on human behavior, it was all over the news when he got his third one at 16, and it didn’t really surprise anyone when he became the youngest Cupid to ever join a Human Interaction Unit. Most Cupids don’t graduate until they’re 25, and even after that they still require extra training before they are allowed to actually work for a unit. Spencer got accepted into his current team at 18. Their world is small. This kind of thing almost never happens. Spencer knows: he's read all the studies and memorized all the statistics.

He wonders, sometimes, why they’re called a team when they never seem to do anything together. He can’t remember the last time was when they worked together on a case. Mostly they just coexist in one office space.  
Nevertheless, he likes his team. They’re all nice enough, though Strauss does scare him, and he’s sure Strauss knows it and is secretly very happy about it. Despite being the team leader, it’s sometimes painfully clear that she is not even nearly the most qualified Cupid in the team, and she is desperate to hold onto her position for as long as she can, and if it requires scaring her subordinates into respecting her, then so be it. 

“Spencer”, she calls from her office, “I have a new one for you”.  
Spencer nods at her from where he is sitting at his desk, nose deep in paperwork, and sighs. He just got back from field yesterday, and though he loves his job, he does also enjoy the occasional break. It just seems that he can’t catch any. 

He knocks on the frame of Strauss’s open door before stepping in. Strauss likes to personally brief her team on their subjects before they get their files, which, in Spencer’s opinion, is completely useless. But hey, she’s his boss.  
“Ah”, Strauss says, pushing her reading glasses up her nose, “Spencer Reid. Good job with your last subject”, she says. Even the praise feels dismissive, somehow.  
“Thank you, ma’am”, Spencer replies, politely. Her lips press into a thin line.  
“Derek Morgan”, she says, setting the folder down on her desk carefully, “30. FBI agent. He’s single, though he does have several potential love interests I’m sure you will be able to analyze better when you actually get there. He’s athletic. Attractive enough”, she lists. Pauses. Licks her lips in a reptile-like fashion. “I’m sure this’ll be an easy enough case for you. Consider it as a break”.  
Spencer offers her a smile. She hands him the file. 

\--

He doesn’t get a chance to read it until he’s already at the station. It’s not very thick, but it does have a lot more content in it than what his subjects usually do. It seems like Derek Morgan isn’t really the type to settle down and have 2.5 kids, but this is his job and he is very good at his job. There is no doubt in his mind that he’s going to find a match for Derek Morgan, hopefully by Thursday. He really doesn’t want to be gone for more than two days, at the very worst.  
“I hope you’re ready to find the love of your life, Derek Morgan”, he thinks, surprised by his own bitterness. He _really_ needs that break.

(Spencer always refers to his subjects by first and last name. Never first name only. It humanizes them. It makes it harder for him to do his job and Spencer Reid is nothing if not efficient.)

He traces the name on the folder and whispers to himself: Derek Morgan. Derek Morgan. Quantico, Virginia.


End file.
